frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Miamora Rose/Magazyn "Frozen" nr.2
logo magazynu Jedyny na Wiki magazyn online na temat „Krainy Lodu”. '' ''Witojcie ;D! '' Och, jak cudownie opublikować kolejny (drugi) magazyn „Frozen”! Cieszę się, że podobał wam się test, i postaram się, aby w tym magazynie takich nie zabrakło. W związku z problemami które nastąpiły, e- mail podałam zbyt późno, więc jakiekolwiek konkursy z poprzedniego numeru zostały przełożone na dzisiejszy. Przepraszam za problemy. No dobrze, przejdźmy do magazynu. Zaczynam powoli rozwijanie pisma, więc doszły nowe sekcje: ''„Fan Art Galery”,'' „Mroźne kreatorium”,''' „ Arendelle’ska filmoteka”'', oraz inne pomysły w trakcie tworzenia! Dzisiaj zajmiemy się bliżej Anną. Zobaczyć nawet będziecie mogli zbiór obrazów z jej wizerunkiem, czyli galerię fanowskich prac (co jest nowością). Polecam także oglądnięcie filmiku, który całkowicie może zmienić twój wygląd, a mowa oczywiście o makeover’rze. Gdy już będziesz Anną, narysuj swój autoportret, zaśpiewaj swoją piosenkę („Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć”) i zaraź entuzjazmem wszystkich naokoło! Oglądaj ciekawe filmiki, przeczytaj fanfick’i i rusz głową . A teraz bez dłuższego przedłużania… zabaw się z „Frozen’em”! Miamora Rose – Redaktorka 'Spis treści ' ''Coś dla mniejszych i nie tylko '' Mroźne opowieści - Królowa śniegu, cz.2. ''Bloogi przez dwa oo '' (…) ''Fan art galery '''''NEW'' '' Rysunki fanów „Krainy Lodu” Strona make-up-u '' Anna makeover - czyli krok po kroku by nią zostać. ''Śpiewaj z nami! '' Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ''Mroźne kreatorium ''NEW'' '' Szkicujemy Annę ''Arendelle’ska filmoteka ''NEW'' '' O Annie ''Ogłoszenia i konkursy Królowa Śniegu, cz.2 (już w krótce...) Bloogi przez dwa oo Na tej stronie polecę blogi, które mi się podobają i warto je przeczytać. Dodałam także opisy! 1.Blog użytkownika:RayOfLight Rebell heart Lubicie sceny trzymające w napięciu? To idealna okazja aby zbaczyć "Krainę Lodu" ze straszniejszej strony. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się o strasznej śpiewaczce, wchodźcie na link. Czeka was o wiele więcej atrakcji! 2.Blog użytkownika:Alusia Kraina Lodu 2 Także Ala ma dla was dalsze, ciekawe losy bohaterów. Tym razem pojawia się nowa postać z mocą. Jest ona... a zresztą sami się dowiedzcie! Zatem do czytania i chciałabym zobaczyć pozytywne komentarze ;D!http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Elsa_Carter32 3.Blog użytkownika:Wikii320/Kraina Lodu - Ankiety Ankiety Zapraszam do wypełniania ankiet Elżuni Carter. Jeśli jeszcze nie wypełniłeś, na co czekasz?! 4.Blog użytkownika:VaniliaCoke W pogoni z marzeniami Poznaj przygody osiemnastoletniej (od niedawna) Maddie z blogiem użytkowniczki VanillaCoke. Powodzenia Vanillko ;P. Poleć swój blog ! Fan art Gallery Wiadome. Kiedy coś zyskuje wielką popularność, otrzymuje także „kupę” nowych pomysłów od… naszych fanów. Bardzo rzadko, a prawie nigdy zostają zrealizowane, ale przecież ważne, aby dobrze się przy tym bawić, a może nie byłaby to jedyna praca przy której zdobylibyśmy rozgłos? Zauważyłam, że najwięcej fan art ‘ów „Frozen’a” ukazuje jeden z najpopularniejszych żywiołów, ogień. Z dumą prezentuję galerię fanów „Krainy Lodu”. Proszę, o to przeróbki Elsy. A jakie śliczne! Disney Aqua Disney Explosia Anna z mocą ognia Disney Flora Disney Phoenix ' 'Disney Aura Strona make-up-uthumb|376px "Ma błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy i włosy koloru truskawkowego blondu, przypominający bardziej rudy, zazwyczaj związane w dwa warkocze oraz grzywkę po prawej stronie czoła. Na jej twarzy i ramionach można zauważyć wiele piegów." "Posiadała również platynowe pasemko, pasujące do koloru włosów Elsy, które znajdowało się po prawej stronie jej włosów." Na podstawie artykułu: Anna Możesz się w nią zamienić postępując zgodnie (oczywiście nie tak dokładnie) z wskazówkami poniżej. (link-jęz.ang.) Disney's "Frozen": Anna MAKEUP TUTORIAL Śpiewaj z nami! '' Poniżej znajduje się tekst i melodia. Śpiewaj z nami! Tekst ''"Do you wan't to bulid a snowman" według Workingwith Lemons. No, może coś innego: "Jak Kraina Lodu powinna się skończyć", dubbing DarkHeroMatiz3. "Disney Infinity-Anna" przez Dzieciaczkowo.pl sklep internetowy dla dzieci. Konkursy '' ''PLASTYCZNY '' Którą postać lubisz najbardziej? Narysuj ją i daj na mój profil (link ponizej, przesyłać tylko przez niego) Ukarzę prace w następnym numerze (niestety nad nagrodami myślę). ''KAWAŁ dobrej roboty '' ''POWTÓRKA Z POPRZEDNIEGO NUMERU Nowy nagłówek z kawałami? To jest to! Wysilcie makówki i napiszcie na moim profilu tutaj śmieszne kawały na temat lodu, postaci… możecie pisać też w komentarzach (wytłuszczonym drukiem z podpisem na początku: Dodaj własne ogłoszenie! Kawał: (…)) '' ''OGŁOSZENIA '' ''Miamora Rose: '' ''Potrzebny mi zaawansowany technicznie pomagier do magazynu. Prośby proszę zgłaszać na mój profil. '' ''Dziękuję z przeczytanie magazynu! postaram się go jeszcze ulepszyć! Możecie dawać pomysły (ale nie na konkursy, bo na nie mam zapełniony pełen móźg ;D). Prace proszę dawać PRZEZ TEN LINK! INACZEJ NIE BĘDĄ PRZYJMOWANE! E- mail w trakcie tworzenia. ''NASTĘPNY NUMER JUŻ W POŁOWIE NASTĘPNEGO MIESIĄCA!!! |} ''' '' '' '' '' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach